poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow
'Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow '''is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Harmony Force Rangers meet the Humongous gang, Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack. Just then, Nightmare Moon sends Tirek to kidnap the girls from Canterot High and they need to save them using with the rainbow of light. So, They must work together to rescue them as Professor Quack invented his own Morphers for himself and his friends. Humongous Gang living in Harmony One morning in the Humongous Dimension, Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack are having the best life. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon appeared out of nowhere and shrouding it in darkness. Spike and Starlight's Early Training Meanwhile, Spike and Starlight are on their early training with Deker and Villamax. They're were impressed at how they're trained, Especially when they fight with their animal spirits. Minty's Gift/Kidnapping the Girls Back with Twilight and the others, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest took an oath of never revealing the secret identity of the Harmony Force Rangers and support them. Suddenly, Tirek appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest. Telling Megan and the others At the farm, Nadira warned Megan and Molly Williams about Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest being kidnapped by Tirek. Getting to the Humongous Dimension Traveling though the portal's location, The Mane 9, Robbie, Robin and their friends begin their rescue mission. Soon, They've met the Humongous gang, Putt-Putt, His dog, Pep, Kelly and Marina's two fish friends, Freddi Fish and Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack. Telling the Story/Making their own Power Ranger Morphers At night, Twilight, Robbie and Robin explained why they and their team arrived in their world. Then, Professor Quack . The Duengon Lair Tirek Uses Rainbow of Darkness Meeting the International Cures/The Sea Ponies Appears Meeting Discord in the Dome/The Rainbow of Light hunting Getting in the Lair The Millennium Rangers Appears The Battle Begins/Nightmare Rarity summons the Dark Chariot Catching the Rainbow of Darkness The Rainbow of Light's Strong magic/Tirek and the Minions Defeat The Key of the Humongous Dimension Rainbow Castle and more rooms and Garden Rainbow Party Celebration Friends of Eternity/Happy Ending The International Cures keep their friends in touch Trivia *Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack will make their first appearance. *This episode will be referenced by ''My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle. *Luther likes the Power Ranger fan he picked S.P.D. Red Ranger like Bridge Carson is a new leader from the future. *Spy Fox also picked Mystic Force Green Ranger like Xander Bly by his power ranger fan. *Pajama Sam likes the Power Ranger fan he picked S.P.D. Omega Ranger like Sam from the future. *Freddi likes pink and she picked S.P.D. Pink Ranger like Sydney Drew a fifth Ranger. *Monkey Penny picked Time Force Yellow Ranger like Katie Walker by her power ranger fan. *Putt-Putt likes the power ranger fan he picked the Dino Charge Blue Ranger like Koda the second ranger command. *Professor Quack likes the power ranger fan he picked the Dino Charge Black Ranger like Chase the fourth member. *Professor Quack created his own Power Ranger morphers for himself, Putt-Putt, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox and Monkey Penny that so they can morph into their favorite power ranger at anytime. *The locket in the rainbow of light will return in the debut for megan's original item. *The Seven Millennium Rangers will make their episode appearance. *Tirek got his own item called the Rainbow of Darkness it was created by the Dark Princess Matter, Nightmare Rarity & the Dazzlings and they put in the black pouch. *The International Pretty Cure Girls will team up with the Harmony Force Rangers and the Humongous gang as the veteran Rangers. *Minty holding a favorite teddy bear named Fatty Bear like the girls saw her that she loves Fatty Bear. *Marina and Kelly sees their friends Freddi and Luther and love each other. *The Dazzlings and Chysalis kidnaps Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer and Golden Harvest outside at the Canterot High. *Tirek turns into his weakest form by the rainbow of light's magic power. *This is where Sydney, Bridge, Maria, Hilda, Cheryl, Emma and Iona meets the seven Humongous Gang for the first time. Songs # My Little Pony (Original 1983) - The Mane 9 # Dancing On Air # You'll Play Your Part - Putt-Putt, Freddi, Luther, Sam, Spy Fox and Monkey Penny # Call Upon the Sea Ponies # A little Piece of Rainbow - Discord # Let the Rainbow Remind You # My Little Pony (Original 1983) Reprise - The Mane 9 Transcript *Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes